Don't Say You Want Me
by caitmonty
Summary: AU fic. Tony/Peter Parker ship. This is a follow up to Beginnings, Middles and Endings. Based 5 years after Tony and Steve Rogers seperate. HEAVY slash in some chapters.


Title: Don't Say You Want Me

Genre: Iron Man (Movie Version)

Warnings: About PG-13 at this point. This will be followed by heavy slash in the future.

Comments: This is an AU fic following the short three part series Beginnings, Middles and Endings. Probably about five years after Tony and Steve Rogers have separated. Thank you guys so much for your comments and positive feed back!!

* * *

Tony stretched out his newest blueprints over his office desk. The models looked great. Just one problem. The soonest he'd have his new toy sitting in front of him, finished, would be sometime next year if he didn't hire a team to give him a helping hand.

He knew that wouldn't be a problem, finding the people to fill the position. But Tony Stark could be a difficult man and a stickler for perfection. Pepper had warned him about this. One man cannot do a great task all on his own. Her words. They were haunting his head right about now.

Tony knew that it was time to look for fresh blood. Tiring of the same talent he'd worked with over the years along the California coast, he decided to pay a few of his New York colleagues a visit. Columbia University was his first stop.

Dr Alfred Murray was the head of the Physics department and a close friend of Tony's family for the past thirty years. The man had worked with his father since they were young boys, but parted ways when both started to have families. The two had just grown apart.

When Tony had started with college he had been in near constant contact with Alfred. Constantly throwing back figures with the man, ideas. Alfred had actually been an inspiration for quite a few of Tony's works. In his eyes, the man was a genius in his own time. And he figured he could have a nice little bit of lunch with his old friend.

Needless to say, Alfred was more then happy to see Tony and insisted that he sit in on one of his lectures. Tony had briefed him on his visit and figured he might be able to find a few promising new minds in his class. Who was Tony to argue?

As the students filed in, Tony observed from behind Alfred's desk. A few pretty faces stuck out. He couldn't help it. He was a man after all. And besides, what was the harm in looking? Especially when the majority of the students that walked in had butts that would put some celebrities to shame.

There wasn't anyone in particular that stood out to him, then again, no one had opened their mouth yet. Tony waited patiently to be impressed.

Alfred started up his class with a quick lecture over the last class's material before segwaying into this week's topic. Mechanics. How perfect. It made Tony tingle. There was a longing for learning that Tony loved. College, though a bit of a blur in some places, was one of the best times in his life. He loved learning new things and expanding on what he already knew. To the untrained eye, one wouldn't think that was the case at this moment when that person looked at Tony.

Tony's feet were up on the desk and he was fiddling with something that had gotten caught under his fingernail. Probably scrap metal. Damned thing wouldn't come out. Impatient as he was, he didn't give up, he at least wanted something. A fleck. Something.

Groaning lightly to himself, he looked up to find Alfred going on about one of Tony's works. Now that got his attention. A grin instantly rose to his lips. The man did love hearing about himself, especially when it came from someone that he had a lot of respect for.

Looking out over the majority of the half bored students in the crowd, there was one student that seemed to be bubbling in his seat. A little mop top with glasses. He could see his eyes moving back between Alfred and himself through those thick frames. The young man looked as if he was about to jump out of his seat for some reason.

Alfred addressed the class, "So, let's see who in here is a real fan of physics. I'll give anyone in here a free pass on the coming up test if they can tell me who the man sitting at my desk is."

Tony could see the older man's lips tweak into a small smile. He knew the older man knew this was just going to stroke his ego for him. Alfred was always so generous with him. He couldn't even hide a small smile as he straightened his shoulders, looking out over the crowd.

Hands folded in his lap, Tony didn't expect anyone in this room to know who he was. Not that most people hadn't heard his name, because he was pretty sure his name was dropped into the news every so often, not many really knew what he looked like. It didn't bother Tony, oddly enough. The man wasn't the type that would throw a fit if someone couldn't tell him who he was.

But he was rather surprised when the skinny mop top practically burst out of his seat up high in the auditorium. The kids arm was stretched to the point that Tony actually thought that he might hurt himself. A pleased smile rose on his lips, averting his eyes over to Alfred.

"I think he's seriously eager to answer that question, Alf."

"I would think so as well. Mister Parker, wish to answer that for me?"

The little mop top straightened himself in his seat, looking rather relieved to be called upon. Fussing with his glasses, the small voice called out over the crowd of students, "That's Tony Stark. His work with weapons and now defense missiles has helped launch the United States forward in becoming one of the most prominent powers in the world now."

Tony looked over at Alfred, looking mildly impressed, "Well he seems like a sharp tack."

Alfred chuckled low, walking over to his desk, looking down at Tony, "Name's Peter Parker. Smart kid. You'd probably get a kick out of picking his brain."

"And the fact after coming out as Iron Man, I think that could speak for itself, sir."

"Indeed it does," Alfred chuckled.

At that last mention it seemed as if the room began to buzz with excitement and discussion.

"Think you might want to lay a little lesson on these kids?"

That was one of the nicest things Alfred could have asked of him. Not only was he being doted on, he was getting to talk about his favorite subject. Wonderful.

Without even answering, Tony stood up, heading over to the dry erase board in the middle of the floor, erasing a short portion in the middle. Just enough for him to work in.

"So, we're talking mechanics today?"

Needless to say, the class ran over. For about an hour. Two classes crammed into the auditorium for a nice little lesson on mechanics and practical applications, including Tony's jokes and all. The man certainly had a way with moving an audience as no one seemed to complain about being stuffed in with each other, and he was thankful these kids were at least intelligent enough to ask and answer questions.

It wasn't until one of the other professors in the hall came in to see what was going on did Tony realize he'd been holding a little Q&A session for over two hours now.

"Not that I wouldn't love to continue our little conversations, I think your fellow professors would like to see some of your smiling faces in the other rooms this afternoon." Tony laughed when he heard a large group of girls "aww" in unison. He still had the ability to melt panties. Today was a good day.

As students began filing out of the auditorium one was still stirring in his seat, looking intently at him and Alfred.

Moving over to his old friend, Tony leaned into his shoulder, "You weren't kidding about that Parker kid. He really is sharp. Knows his stuff too."

"Told you. He's really bright. Reminds me of someone," The older man just smiled as he erased the board.

"Um…" The soft voice came from the back of the room.

Tony looked up to see the skinny boy padding down the stairs toward the floor. It only seemed to bring a smile to his face.

"Mister Stark, I don't mean to be a pain. I just…I was just curious…"

He cut in, "I figured you might be. How old are you exactly?"

The blue eyes behind the thick black frames grew a little wider, "Twenty, sir."

"Ah, old enough. Ever consider an internship." Tony wasn't one to waste time.

"Careful there, Tony," Alfred cut in with a short chuckle, "You might shock the poor boy. Peter, I think what Tony's asking is if you'd be interested in an internship with his company."

Tony's smile grew wider when he saw Peter's jaw drop about a quarter of an inch in surprise, "I…I… YES! Absolutely!"

The kid was jumping out of his skin.

Tony was typing away on his Blackberry, making a few arrangements. He hadn't exactly expected to find someone this soon in the trip but he figured Pepper could at least get him out there and get him set up.

Tony looked up from his phone, "If you're really interested you've got until Friday. I'll be having a plane ticket sent to your place. If not, don't show up."

Not that he meant to overwhelm the kid, but the kid looked a little flustered.

Tony rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck, "Let me put it this way, if you're really interested in this, you're never going to find an opportunity like this ever again. I won't be charging you, if anything I'll be paying you and putting you up somewhere. And I doubt your teachers would really care if they had to send you assignments via email."

Peter seemed to mill it over in his head, nodding lightly, "I'll let you know then. Thank you very much, Mister Stark!"

And he was off, jogging up the stairs and out the door.

Alfred looked at Tony, "Well aren't you trusting?"

"It's got nothing to do with trust, he's got potential. I'll see if I can squeeze any of it out is all."


End file.
